


Blooming Sunset

by JKirin



Series: 2021 Iruka Week Drabbles [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Iruka Week 2021, Iruka has long hair here, M/M, Mokuton, Sunsets, Umino Hours Drabble Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 08:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30052551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKirin/pseuds/JKirin
Summary: When hair gets in the way there is only one thing to do... A YamaIru soft moment ❤️***For Iruka Week Day 7 - Kekkei Genkai
Relationships: Umino Iruka/Yamato | Tenzou
Series: 2021 Iruka Week Drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2209041
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22
Collections: Iruka Week 2021





	Blooming Sunset

**Author's Note:**

  * For [panda_shi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/panda_shi/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Iruka in a field at sunset](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/776793) by iruka-simp. 



> When I saw iruka-simp's art of Iruka at sunset, my heart skipped a beat. It is so pretty! Make sure to check it out! Then, I started thinking about all the flowers and this short soft drabble was born 🌾🌼🌾 
> 
> Panda_shi, it is not much, but I hope you like it!

The sunset blossomed when Iruka and Yamato stopped to set up camp for the night. They were on their way to Suna for Iruka to help establish the new ninja academy there. 

They ate dinner in comfortable silence watching the fire; Iruka's hair gently blowing by the evening breeze. Loose strands kept getting in the way, and he cursed, drawing a laugh out of Yamato. His partner shifted closer, made a few gestures, and two vines grew out of his palm. They stretched towards Iruka and braided his hair, then withdrew, leaving yellow flowers behind. 

Iruka couldn't help but smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you everyone for reading my drabbles! I didn't plan on participating in the Iruka Week because of—life, really. But this drabble challenge, by limiting words to a hundred, somehow took the pressure off my shoulders and allowed me to be creative 😄 In the end, this week was a blast! Thank you everyone!


End file.
